


Dean's Tumblr Crush

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr, castiel is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie tells Dean he needs a Tumblr if he's such a Doctor Sexy fan. But when he gets an anonymous ask wondering how he kisses, he wonders if it was such a good idea after all. Turns out, it was the best idea ever.</p><p>Secret Santa ficlet for http://lokis-deducting-angel.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Tumblr Crush

trekchik  
Dean's Tumblr Crush  
Secret Santa ficlet for @lokis-deducting-angel

Merry Christmas, Happy Festivus-Hanukkah-Kwanzaa-Winter Solstice! Enjoy the week and a little Christmas Destiel fluff. *smooch*

*********************************************************************

Dean stared at the words in disbelief. This was the first ask he’d gotten of this nature. His mind wandered. Which one of his followers could it be? It’s not like he had a lot of them – 25 to be exact. He was fairly new to this whole tumblr thing, but Charlie insisted he needed one if he were going to be the self-proclaimed World’s Biggest Doctor Sexy Fan.

And she had been right. Dean was instantly sucked in by all the gifs and manipulations of gifs, the fan theories, the alternate universe ideas, and playful back-and-forth between users. He thought he knew a lot about Doctor Sexy, but some of these girls put him to shame with their dedication to minutia.

Yes, girls. Dean was positive he was the only guy on tumblr. And that he was easily twenty years older than every one of them. He tried not to think of himself as a dirty old man creeper. It’s not like he was flirting with any of them.

But this was new. One of those kids wondered how he kissed. Shit. So, he deleted it and went about his day, forgetting about it until the next day.

*************************************************************************

Well, fuck. This was getting interesting. Someone he knew? He didn’t know anyone. The only girls he knew were Charlie and Jody, and neither of them would ever think…..Donna. Donna Hanscum. Sweet, adorable, soft, dimpled Donna Hanscum. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander for a moment.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean snapped back to reality so quickly, he was sure he’d gotten whiplash. He closed the laptop and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Hey, Cas. What’s up?”

The angel squinted at him suspiciously. “What were you doing?”

“This? Nothing. Research.”

“Sam asked that we – “ and just like that, Dean forgot about his tumblr crush again.

******************************************************************************

That’s it. It had to be Donna. Who else would it be? Dean thought of her soft curves, how she would feel underneath him. He chuckled when he pictured her in the throes of passion as she grunted out “Ohhh, you betcha!” Yep. Doug was the biggest dick for letting her go.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.”

“More research?”

“Yeah. What’s up?”

“Sam said that –“

******************************************************************************

Dean sat up straight. TheMeanderingMinion, huh? He went to look, and no, they weren’t mutual followers. There weren’t many posts on the blog, and no indication who the person’s identity was. The blog appeared to be dedicated to a toy minion placed in various situations. Kinda cute. He tried to remember if Donna had ever mentioned Minions before. He didn’t think she had. There were weirder things to like, he supposed. So long as it wasn’t in the room while they were doing the do, he was okay with that.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.” Dean swore that the second he started thinking about Donna the past couple of days that Cas magically appeared to put a crimp in his daydreams. “What’s up?”

“I was just talking to Sam and –“

*******************************************************************************

Wait. What?

Well, that was new. It had been a while since he’d been with a guy. Years, in fact. He was pretty sure that no one knew he was bi even though Sam teased him mercilessly about his Doctor Sexy man-crush, even going so far as to sing “Dean and Sexy sitting in a tree….”

Now his curiosity really was piqued. Instead of imagining Donna’s soft, pliant body, his brain wandered to a lither one with angles and stubble and blue eyes with perpetual sex hair and –

Woah. Did he really just imagine Cas? Where did that come from? Cas? Angel of the Lord Cas?

He’d be lying if he said he never thought of Cas that way. The thought had crossed his mind once or twice, but he’d squashed it back down almost immediately. This time, he let himself continue on that train of thought. Cas’ lips. How they would feel on his. Would he even know what to do? Of course he would. Cas had sex before.

And Dean was suddenly hit with a wave of jealously.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean almost jumped out of his skin. “Jesus, Cas.”

“I didn’t mean to startle you. Sam said that – “

***************************************************************************

Okay. Only a week. He could wait. He could do it. He wouldn’t think about Castiel over the next week because he knew there was no way in hell it would be him. He snickered thinking of Cas trying to use a computer. For a guy who knew so much, it always amazed Dean at how much more Cas still didn’t know, even after Metatron gave him the gift of pop culture.

******************************************************** 

The week passed uneventfully, and by the time Christmas morning came, Dean was practically bouncing on his toes in anticipation to find out who TheMeanderingMinion really was. He was doing everything he possibly could to not appear too eager to get on the computer that day, Sam telling him that Busty Asian Beauties would still be there later.

After breakfast and presents, Dean decided to take a shower and then he would take a quick look at his tumblr account to see if his crush would reveal himself. He was so excited by the time he got out of the shower that he slung a towel around his waist and sat on the bed and opened the computer. Logging into tumblr, he saw that there was a message in his inbox. This was it. This was the moment he’d find out who his crush was.

Just as he hit the icon, he looked up when Cas gave a courtesy knock on his door before entering. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas. I – “ Dean stopped short as  he glanced at the computer screen.

 

Cas cocked his head. “Is something wrong, Dean?”

Dean looked at Cas, back at the screen, and then back up at Cas again. It was Cas. Cas was TheMeanderingMinion. Oh, thank fuck. He stood up, secured the towel around his waist and crossed to Cas with renewed purpose. He took note of the wary look on the angel’s face, stopping short right in front of him and looking him in the eye.

“Dean?” He flinched a little when Dean brought his hand up to his face, relaxing only a little when the hand cupped his cheek tenderly.

Dean snaked his hand around the back of Cas’ head and pulled him in for a kiss. Cas let out a dignified “mmrph” but then relaxed into it, kissing Dean back. Dean had been wrong about Cas’ lips. They weren’t chapped like they always looked, but soft and inviting. His tongue darted out to deepen the kiss and Cas obliged by eagerly opening his mouth and moaned.

Dean pulled back before things got too heated. Cas licked his lips. “I take it you got the message,” he said.

“Yeah. I got the message.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”


End file.
